Vaginal tampons are disposable absorbent articles sized and shaped for insertion into a women's vagina for absorption of bodily fluids generally discharged during the woman's menstrual period. There are two basic types of tampons used for feminine hygiene. The first type is a digital tampon which can be inserted without the use of an applicator. The second type is a tampon retained in an applicator wherein the tampon is inserted using the applicator.
During the insertion of vaginal tampons, the tampon, and when present, the tampon applicator, comes into contact with sensitive mucosal surfaces of the user's vaginal wall. The friction developed between the tampon and/or tampon applicator and the vaginal mucosal surfaces can cause an uncomfortable feeling of dryness. Further discomfort may be sensed during removal of the tampon as the tampon expands upon absorption of bodily fluids.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal care device that makes usage of the device more comfortable and more desirable to the user. It would additionally be beneficial if the appearance of the personal care device during use could be improved such that the device appears less soiled.